<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine by Code520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185477">Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520'>Code520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Sex, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:34:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,707</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Code520/pseuds/Code520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For me, jealousy means possession.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Character(s)/Original Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for any grammar mistake, English is not my mother tongue.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Going out, meeting some friends, laughing a while with all of them, drinking some beers, enjoying the summer breeze during the late hours of the day, not wanting to return home easily. All of that was nice to do during summer after work, to relax and forget about life for a while. All of that was done innocently, having fun wasn’t done with malice.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The door of the apartment was opened with a key that was left over a small table after. I instantly sighed by how hot it was and tried to remove my T-shirt before reaching the kitchen in search for a glass of water. However, when I was walking beside the sofa, my boyfriend, who was behind me, grabbed my forearm to push me until my back crashed against the wall painfully. No matter if I complained or if I tried to release myself from his grip, he was stronger so that I was completely trapped. His free hand touched my chin to turn it so he would be able to bite my neck as just a few times he had ever done. Then, I understood something was wrong in him and my own hands began to push him backwards, trying to calm him down so I could ask him why he was doing all of that suddenly.</p>
<p>“Hey, slow down. What's... Ah, just stop!” finally I raised my voice to put an end to that childish behaviour, but when our eyes met, I saw how fire was burning inside of him. At that moment, I knew he was really mad with me, but the reason was still unclear for me.</p>
<p>“You didn’t stop back there, why should I stop now?” his voice was low, his cheeks were red because of the anger and alcohol. This situation wasn't new, this face of his wasn't new either. So I was fully aware of what was going to come and how. And even like that, no matter if there was a mix of fear and excitation inside of me, I dared to answer. The angrier he would be, the harder he would do it. And I would lie if I said I didn’t enjoy that more than regular times. That was why I was able to cross the line unlimited times with him.</p>
<p>“Because I don't want” instantly, I noticed how his breath became heavier and at the next second, I was on the floor, my naked chest being pressed against the cold wood no matter if it was hot outside. Perhaps I used something too harsh since the very beginning because I really knew how mad he was every time I refused to him. He was like a kid, a rejection was like hurting his dignity permanently. However, I constantly said no to him daily, loving that side of his. That was why this time I couldn’t avoid it. Maybe the alcohol was what didn’t allow me to control myself too much or the heat that made my brain be blurred, but once he raised my butt and lowered my trousers, my body answered with a hard erection between my legs.</p>
<p>“You will regret this” he sounded so mad, but still got inside of me so sweetly, that I couldn’t help but moan loudly over the dark wood as my hands became two strong fists to handle the pleasure.</p>
<p>“You haven't put a condom, stupid...” I tried to diverse his attention to other subject before he would start to really punish me. However, this time he didn’t even care about that because right after the last word left my mouth, his thrust came so deep I thought he had broken my insides by a mix of pain and pleasure. My moans were more like complains which I tried to stop as long as he loved hearing me like that.</p>
<p>“You must feel me completely now” his words were kind of cut because his breath was heavier every time he hit me inside harder and harder. It was true he was already reaching my sweet spot, but it was impossible it didn’t hurt without any type of preliminary before. I could try to bear it, but somehow, this rudeness was more than previous times. Yet I was loving how harsh and dirty he was being with me, my body had a limit too and I needed him to remember that.</p>
<p>“It does hurt...” I could speak up between whines. He did as being deaf because he continued, but this time he lowered his body to press his torso against my back. He was hotter than me so his warmth embraced my whole being sweetly. Then, I felt two thin lips beside my ear.</p>
<p>“Watching you with other guy hurts me too” his reproach was evident and I understood his anger. I had been really close with my best friend that night because he was a bit sad and I wanted to cheer him up. However, that had really made him be so jealous until the point of punishing me in this way. And somehow, my chest wasn’t able to breathe for a second by love towards him.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, babe... I'm only yours... You know that-“</p>
<p>“I don't want you near any other man” his voice this time sounded more affected, as if finally he was opening and the anger was becoming real fear.</p>
<p>“I won't... I'm sorry, babe... But please, you're really hurting me...” I wanted him to stop. Even if it was a single second. But I needed a break inside of me or I would end up bleeding by how harsh he was being. It was really weird to see him being so rude without listening to me. However, even if I knew how to release myself from all his grips, I waited for him, trusting he would listen to me. Because I did trust him.</p>
<p>“You deserve it” his words were as cruel as his actions and I didn’t know why all of that just made me be even harder. If it wasn’t for the pain, that would be one of the best times between us. I loved how he could control me, I loved how jealous he could be, I loved how protective he was. I really loved how much I belonged to him. Nevertheless, he belonged to me too.</p>
<p>“You’re going to hurt me for real... And I know you don't want to do it, babe...” my voice tried to be as sweet as possible to make him understand. Maybe I had chosen the magic words because suddenly, the movements stopped and finally he emptied my inward parts. I could breathe deeply as I stayed in that position while feeling two fingers over it. I knew he was checking on me, I knew he had cared about me the whole time. It was that just sometimes he was too stubborn to listen on time.</p>
<p>“You’re not bleeding” he pointed out with a low voice as if he had become a regretful kid and I smiled without him knowing.</p>
<p>“Great, I-“ I did stop hastily when he started to use his tongue inside of me restlessly. That was so unexpected my moans were loud at the beginning by the surprise. My eyes were closed tightly, just wanting to focus all my senses in that wonderful attention he was giving to me. Now, my body really felt hot and my crotch started to hurt by its zero care. So my hand went to touch myself a bit and make that agony something more pleasurable. However, he noticed it and stopped my hand right after beginning. His mouth didn’t continue either and instead he made me raise my body to be kneeled on the floor, with him behind me. His torso was stuck on my back so I leaned my head on his shoulder to finally be able to see his face. As his hands were touching all my belly and stomach blatantly, my hand also went to brush his short, dark hair softly. I welcomed his needful kiss and my free arm just embraced his around my waist.</p>
<p>“If you get closer to any man again, we're done, understood?” his warning instead of scaring me just turned me on. It was clear he was just saying that to scare me, he was unable to let me go and was proving that at that moment. So I just nodded as slowly my insides were being filled again, but this time way softer and sweeter. I gasped heavily because there was no more pain so each thrust meant loads and loads of delicate electricity crossing my whole being to be gathered in my length. Indeed, after such a hard session, now I was already in the verge of coming with some drops already staining the floor.</p>
<p>“Babe, let me come, please...” I asked him for permission because he always told me when I could release myself.</p>
<p>“You can” with those husky words, his hand touched me fully while his lips kissed my neck and mine grabbed his forearm because I needed to support myself over him as long as I thought I was going to faint when all the tension, heat and desire inside of me came out all at once over the wood. For a second, all I could feel was something being released in my inward parts and then it was clear everything was over. So all my muscles died after such an orgasm, letting him hug me not to fall lifeless over the floor. “Are you okay?” he asked me sweetly. I just nodded vaguely. “Let me take you to bed” what happened after was blurry inside my mind. However, I was aware of all he did as taking me to bed, cleaning my body and dressing me with new underwear. Because that was how I woke up an hour after, being in his arms as we both were sleeping.</p>
<p>I turned around to look straight at his sleeping face and my index finger rubbed his soft cheek. His possessiveness towards me was evident and I loved that. However, I always let him do all of that because that showed how he belonged to me too.</p>
<p>“You'll always be mine, babe”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>